


The Intricate Pattern of Light and Shadow

by Eradite



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Espionage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eradite/pseuds/Eradite
Summary: "Do the birds still annoy you?" Hogan asks him in code for any listening devices in the room."No, they have moved on to another tree," Klink answers smoothly.
Relationships: Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink, Robert Hogan/Wilhelm Klink
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	The Intricate Pattern of Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> They just won't leave my head.

"Geronimo!"

The mechanism of the tunnel entrance has not even closed yet before Hogan hears Kinch's muffled call, tense and full of warning. A moment later, the bed goes up again and Kinch climbs up the ladder and whispers, "Code Red, we have an unwanted visitor down there."

"Could you identify them?" LeBeau asks high on alert.

"No, I retreated as soon as I realized it."

"Do you think they saw you?" Hogan wants to know, already running all possible scenarios through his head.

"No, I don't think so Colonel. Heard maybe."

"Okay guys, you wait up here. I'll check it out. Leave the entrance open, I call if I need your help."

"But Colonel"

"It's better if they see just one of us, so this is an order!" he whispers harshly but gives his men an encouraging look before he carefully climbs down the ladder into the darkness.

Kinch has had no chance to lit up the lanterns in the tunnel. Hogan can only make out faint light coming from the radio room. Down on the ground, he steadies himself and listens carefully for any unusual noises. Everything is quiet, though. He considers his chances, grips his pistol from where he placed it on the small of his back and follows the tunnel with silent steps and careful breathing. A creak of wood freezes him. Then he takes a step out from the shadow, making himself known.

The intruder is _Klink_.

He sits nonchalantly on the chair next to the radio and smiles at him, having this different look in his eyes that Hogan got glimpses of only from time to time.

Hogan is momentarily taken aback.

 _This is it then,_ he thinks and says instead, "I see, you have discovered that your stove has a few more functions than it was delivered with?"

"I also discovered that my camp undergrounds have a few more functions than anticipated." Klink responds, seemingly unimpressed. But he’s amused, Hogan can tell by the smug dimples forming on his cheeks.

But there is something else in his voice, a faint tremor, no one else would have heard it. A beat of silence stretches between them and Hogan can hear his pulse thrumming in his head. He recognizes that this was not their usual banter, the imbalance was gone. He considers his options and decides, the best defense is offense. So, Hogan laughs - as you do when your underground operation is discovered by the enemy.

"I never thought it would happen like this, to be honest." He crosses his arms and shakes his head slightly.

"Me neither. You can put your pistol away." So, this was planned and not an accidental discovery, Hogan concludes. He takes a deep breath and lets it out like he'd just come up from under water.

"I guess it's time to drop the charade?"

They stare at each other for long moments, neither of them moving, and for a moment Hogan thinks Klink has a change of mind and slips back into his usual manner. There was a stirring, a tentative anticipation that Klink would finally give up his pretense which Hogan has suspected for a while. But he had got barely glimpses here and there so far, faint as watercolor.

"I almost feel melancholic. We have had a beautiful masquerade going for a good time now."

"No need to end it now."

"I do not want our, may I says, _partnership_ to end, Hogan. I propose a rearrangement of elements in our charade as you call it."

"I'm trembling in anticipation, Sir. Spill your thoughts. The escape committee has a meeting in ten minutes, and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's all I need, Hogan." He stands up, steps in front of Hogan and lowers his voice. "The day after tomorrow, thirteen interim prisoners will arrive on Burkhalter’s order."

Hogan tilts his head and considers Klink's credibility and demeanor.

"They will be transported by train down to Munich on Sunday. I do not have more details, but I know that they are civilians without a criminal record."

"I understand." That means they are Jewish or in any other way inconvenient to the third reich.

"The way Burkhalter talked about it - I'm sure it is not gonna end well for them."

"It usually doesn't." Hogan is quick to say.

"Colonel Hogan, I know you can save them, so do it. I assure you I don't doublecross you. You have my word of honor."

Hogan taps on the radio with one finger and moves closer to Klink, staring him down. He is reassured that Klink does not have a grand scheme going on. If Hochstetter or Burkhalter have finally got word and proof about their operation, they certainly would not use Klink and plan an elaborate background story.

"I know that. I would have been executed by now if the brass had got wind of it."

Shame washes over Klink's eyes and he avoids eye contact for a moment.

Hogan continues, "Your part in our charade will be more active from now on, I conclude? I warn you Sir, if this your idea of penance you chose, it is a dangerous one."

"I am sure you know; you must know. This may be my country, my fatherland, but surely not my regime. I turned a blind eye to your schemes and escapades, played along, offered opportunities. I did what I thought to the best possible. "

Klink takes a step a closer. His eyes are sad, a glimmer of concealed pain that might have gone unnoticed by someone else, dulls his blue eyes. 

"I got words about the camps a few days ago. I can't be passive anymore," Klink confesses.

Hogan sighs and feels sympathy for Klink when he thinks of the way he found about it. He tentatively pads Klink's arm and says, "I know you never intended to be part in this. But you're in it now all the same."

"How much do you know?", he changes the topic as Klink does not answer. 

"How much is there to know, Papa Bear?" Klink counters.

Hogan smiles. There's so much to say but Hogan finds no way to say it.

"I am aware, Hogan, and have been for quite a while." Klink remarks.

"Then you are aware that this is a delicate business, specifically for a Luftwaffe Colonel who is disliked by every single one of his superiors."

"I am sure of your protection, Hogan. You haven't failed me so far." Klink confirms the blind trust he has in him and Hogan has to swallow.

If he were to be honest with himself, there have been times, when Hogan thought he’s seen something in Klink’s eyes, something that had made him wonder if, maybe, he feels it too. This need to be closer, to touch, to know. He tries to know him in detail, every step, every thought but he cannot determine this. It's the small things, minuscule, really which he picks up. What they do - what he is doing - is tantamount to flirting. A courtship rather than a spying strategy. Even with all his knowledge and intrusion, he can never entirely predict Klink.

"There's only so much I can do, Klink." Hogan says after a poignant pause.

"I meet you half way, I suppose." Klink answers.

"You suppose." Hogan repeats.

"You are a rare person to come across, Hogan. And I personally appreciate it very much."

Hogan gives him an honest smile in response.

"What is in for us?" he asks then.

"Whatever is reasonable and does not attract any attention."

"That's fair."

"So, tell me."

"Ah I have to think about it." Hogan responds.

"Okay, then think. I'll keep you informed if the plans are changed."

"Just make sure you do the talk in your office, we'll hear you. Was that all or do you want a walk around? We have our uniform assortment right over there if you ever want to play dress up as a General. And a small but impressive laboratory just down this tunnel."

Klink doesn't seem to be surprised about it. Hogan feels almost a bit disappointed. He must have sneaked around the tunnels before.

"Not necessary. But it is customary to seal a deal with a handshake, Hogan."

"Is it?" Hogan takes a step back and takes Klink's extended hand.

He increases the pressure on Klink's hand and gives him a look that tells Klink if he intends to cross him in any way after all, that it will be the end of him.

Klink presses quickly back in understanding. Hogan takes his hand back and makes his way to the ladder, having now the impossible task to explain all this to his men.

________________

Within the next two nights, Hogan's team informs London about their brand-new informant which is met with a stunned silence and carefully plans the overall strategy for their mission. The organization of several safe escape routes for the thirteen people is a tricky process but at the end of the last night, they have everything settled. This leaves them only with a few hours to rest before the prisoners arrive.

Hogan falls into a restless sleep, the kind of that makes you linger at the edge of waking up. He dreams about him. He does not remember the details, just faint shadows and the well-known longing which burns bright and hard and makes him ache in ways he did not experience before. He tries to undermine this spark, the hidden attraction, a denied thought that just keeps coming back to niggle at his understanding of who he is. But he fails. He cannot sleep anymore. The whole affair is slowly driving Hogan mad.

Mid-morning gives way to afternoon and, after contacting the new prisoners, he decides it is time to inform Klink that everything is prepared.

He makes his way over to the Kommandantur, gives Helga a smile and marches into Klink's office.

"Hogan, if you have a complaint I don't wanna hear it!" Klink immediately barks in is usual mannerism but his eyes glint with mischief.

"I protest, Sir." Hogan plays along and leans on the desks, smirks and then nods affirmatively.

"Naturally, Hogan." Klink nods in understanding and relief washes over his eyes.

"There are another five packages of Red Cross cookies missing. As you know it's a violation of Article 72. Let me cite it quickly: _Prisoners of war shall be allowed to receive by post or by any other means individual parcels or collective shipments containing, in particular, foodstuffs… The only limits which may be placed on these shipments shall be those proposed by the Protecting Power in the interest of the prisoners themselves..._ Last time I checked, cookies were absolutely and completely in our interest." Hogan counters and accentuates the quote with a dramatic tone in his voice.

"Stop it, Hogan! I have more important things to do than search for your cookies, Hogan." Klink replies, the annoyance swinging in his voice but it's obvious that he has to suppress a grin. He stands up to walk around his desk and leans with his back against it next to Hogan.

Hogan turns around to mimic Klink's position and presses his shoulder into Klink's.

"Surely not!" he protests vehemently to keep their pretense going, "all you do is staring at the wall anyway."

Meanwhile, Klink covers Hogan's hand with his on the table between their bodies and gently slips a piece of paper between his fingers. He lets his hand linger, until Hogan stares down at their combined hands. The truth is shining clearly in his eyes even as he clings to this image of blissful oblivion. All fake fucking bravado, which makes Hogan achefor him.

Klink withdraws his hand suddenly, like he was burned by the contact. He quickly makes his way around the desk again and continues their fake quarrel.

"I do not tolerate such behavior! Out, Hogan. Leave my office now and don't dare to come back!"

Hogan nods and makes his way to the door.

"Ever?" he teases.

"Out!" Klink barks, "Schultz, please bring Colonel Hogan back to his barrack!"

"No need, Schultzie. I'm on my way!" Hogan interferes, pats Schultz on his back and hurries back to his barrack.

There, he orders Carter to watch the door and unfolds the wrinkly paper.

LeBeau reads the message out loud over his shoulder.

_SS wired my office when they brought the prisoners._

_Take extra care._

"Wonderful, hell of a timing to be fastidious," Newkirk says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

"Are you still sure about Klink's loyalty?" Kinch asks, still skeptical.

"Yes, I am. But we should modify two of the routes to avoid any contact for them. And cut any radio activities for now," Hogan concludes and throws the piece of paper into the fireplace.

________________

Despite their worries, the mission goes surprisingly well. An underground commando supported by Hogan's team ambushes the convoy that intended to bring the prisoners to their train in Hammelburg. After a few hours, all their underground contacts at the coast report a successful passage to England of every single prisoner.

At the evening roll call, Hogan winks to Klink who understands and answers with a barely recognizable nod. Later, he sends them bottles of red wine which were carefully hidden in Red Cross boxes.

The door to the barrack opens and a gust of ice-cold air blows in while Hogan and his team do their best to get thoroughly wine drunk.

"Colonel Hogan, Colonel Klink wants to see you." Schultz says, suppressing a yawn.

"Schultz, not now. Don't you see we are busy?" But Hogan's pulse raises by the proposition.

"Colonel Hogan, please. I don't want any trouble. He's in a weird mood today," Schultz says and sighs dramatically. Unnoticed by him, he catches Hogan's attention immediately.

"Is that so? You don't have an idea why, do you?" Hogan probed.

"No, he was quiet the whole day. Will you come with me now?" Schultz almost begged.

"Guess we can't let him wait then."

He turns to his men and salutes, "have fun while I'm gone!"

________________

"Colonel, you want to see me," Hogan says when he enters Klink's quarters instead of a greeting.

"Colonel Hogan. Do you care for a game of chess?" Klink ignores his impoliteness.

"If you don't care to lose again?" Hogan accepts immediately.

"Ha, we'll see about that." Klink counters and turns to Schultz, "Schultz, you are dismissed. I'll bring Hogan back to his barrack myself."

"Yes, Sir." He salutes Klink and turns to Hogan, salutes him too. 

"Schultz, please tell my men they don't have to wait for me."

Schultz nods in response and Hogan looks after him until the door falls close.

"Let's have dinner first," Klink proposes to regain Hogan's attention and leads him over to the table.

"Do the birds still annoy you?" Hogan asks him in code for any listening devices in the room.

"No, they have moved on to another tree," Klink answers smoothly.

They eat in silence for a while. It was a simple meal, but for Hogan delicious, nonetheless. He glimpses the undertones of tension elongating between them whenever they make eye contact.

"There's no need to wine and dine me, Sir.” he says finally, in the most subtle mischievous and teasing way he can manage.

“No, there's not?” Klink spluttered which comes out a lot more suggestive than he actually intends it to, and then, without a pause, “but I want to," he feels the need to say.

Hogan gives him a honest smile in return.

"All of them are safe and sound in England, by the way. "

"Thank goodness," Klink sighs in relief, "Hochstetter is fuming. He tried to blame it on me, but as it did not happen on my camp grounds, his efforts were in vain."

Hogan chuckles in response.

Klink shuffles in his seat and straightens his back.

"Hogan, tell me. Did you enjoy sabotaging my every step for all the years?" Klink asks nervously.

"I enjoyed the act. I did not enjoy it so much doing it to you."

"That's a lie."

"Maybe. In the beginning I certainly did enjoy it, then not so much."

"Have you ever had suspicions towards me?"

"Yes and no. I've always thought that you were more than you presented yourself to be," Hogan sighs, "maybe I just wanted you to be. So, I stayed cautious. You being on our side for the whole time would have been the biggest coup."

"You would have liked it."

Hogan rises his eyebrows. "Certainly," he says.

"I was… on your side. Not early enough, but in time," Klink weighs in.

"I know now. And for the record, I never thought you'd be capable to be a Nazi. You could have told us earlier, though. Would have spared us both much trouble."

"I could have, but I naively underestimated the severity of the situation. I will never forgive myself for that."

"Well, as part of an infamous sabotage ring I am sure you find possibilities to make amends. You are Nimrod now after all."

Hogan takes a cigar from the small humidor on the table and fumbles for his lighter.

"Let me," says Klink and lightens his lighter in front of Hogan. Hogan leans forward and makes eye contact. He breathes in the cigar smoke, then leans back in his chair.

"And there I thought I know you inside out," Hogan rasps while holding the eye contact.

"Can you ever truly know someone? At least I don't bore you anymore."

"You never did." Hogan poignantly leaves the question unanswered.

"Glad to hear this. And may I say you do know more that you think."

"Do I? Tell me more, Herr Kommandant."

"Please, Hogan drop the formalities. In my understanding we are partners again and did you not insist on first name basis when you proposed our partnership in the oil business?"

Hogan leans forward, a smile curls on his lips.

"Then tell me more, Wilhelm."

"I can tell you something that you certainly do not expect."

"Shoot."

"I play my violin far better than the atrocious presentations I have given here in the camp. I just play that badly to annoy all of you. Next time you're out and about, you could drop by my weekly string quartet meeting and convince yourself."

"Don't tell me you thought if we do not undertake escape attempts while you're playing, something must definitely be wrong."

"It crossed my mind."

"Ha, unbelievable," Hogan huffs, "I will not believe it until I've heard it with my own ears. And wait until I tell the Red Cross about your inhuman treatment."

"Well, as much as I wish, I can't do it now. That'd attract unwanted attention."

"And we don't want any attention now, is that right?"

"Preferably not." Klink puts the dishes together and gets up to carry them to the kitchen.

Hogan follows him promptly.

"Hey how about that game of chess?"

Klink takes a quick look at his watch. Obviously, the chess game was just an excuse for something else, Hogan realizes with interest.

"I want to offer a shower with unlimited hot water as part of my gratitude. As far as I know you did not have a chance to have one for several years."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. It's a preferential treatment for you as an officer. Your men have hot showers available twice weekly from tomorrow on."

"For me as an officer, hmm?" Hogan teases openly now.

"Do you want it now, or not?" Klink ignores the remark but gets visibly nervous.

"I want many things," Hogan hums, one eyebrow raised in a cheeky gesture.

Klink stares at the dark, brilliant-red bloom of his cigar. The palpable tension winds Hogan up so tight that he watches the pattern of light and shadow on the wall in an effort to ground himself. 

"Is this another one of your schemes?" Klink says hesitantly.

"Come on, you know me better than that."

"Do I really?"

The magnetic pull between them is so intense that neither is sure who leans in closer.

"Yes."

"And yet all's fair in love and war."

"Is it war or is it love?"

"Love is for civilians, Robert," Klink curls those words like cursive. Hogan freezes, heartbeat kicking up. This is the first thing that comes even close to acknowledging anything between them. 

"Well, you took the chance of partnering up with us - maybe you can take another?" He proposes carefully.

Some kind of charge sits in the air like the moment before a fire catches, or the quiet before a lightning strikes.

Klink breaks the moment and walks back into the living room. Hogan follows suit, presses his cigar into the ashtray on the table and almost runs into him when Klink abruptly stops.

And then he times it just right, because Klink draws in a breath, probably to protest and Hogan just goes for it, walks him backwards and locks him in with his arms on the wall. Hogan’s hands are planted either side of him now, loosely framing his hips. Klink freezes and swallows. Hogan watches his jugular vein jump. He eyes him warily, trying to read beneath his expression and finds only tenderness. 

"We both know what this about, don't we?" he drawls out softly.

Klink swallows again and meets his eyes, vulnerable, with a hint of curiosity and a fragile uncertainty beneath it that makes Hogan’s heart ache.

Klink reaches back then, behind his body. Hogan watches his movement like a hawk. Klink takes Hogan's right hand and presses it over his own heart. Hogan feels his heart pounding and had to close his eyes for a moment.

Klink goes in for a hug, surprising him with his courage, and pulls Hogan into his arms. Hogan molds pliantly to him and slides his other hand to the back of Klink's head, strokes softly his thumb through Klink's hair and presses his face into the curve of Klink's throat. Then he slips his other hand from the warmth between their bodies to Klink's back and uses it to press them tighter together. He digs his fingers into the fabric of his uniform, pulling him even closer.

They stand there for a moment, just holding each other. Hogan realizes the momentum of the situation, how delicate and fragile, outright dangerous it is and everything seems to be amplified then. The ticking of the grandfather clock, the crackling of the fire, Klink's breathing in his shoulder, the rapid beating of his heart and the sound of his shirt moving while Klink strokes over his back.

Hogan cannot resist anymore and presses a kiss behind his earlobe, just where his hairline meets sensitive skin. Klink breathes in sharply and Hogan feels a shiver running down Klink's back. So he does it again, presses him closer and up against the wall.

They move in languid time, bleeding together in a pool of warmth. Klink pushes him slightly backwards and presses soft lips to his cheek. Hogan sighs when Klink strokes his hand into is hair and then he turns his head to meet his lips. Klink increases the pressure on the back on his head immediately and deepens the kiss almost desperately.

Hogan opens his mouth, hands falling to Klink's hips, and there's a shameless, aching desperation to it that makes him feel weak. The kiss deepens and slows and becomes softer and more intense.

"Why is it like this with us?" Hogan whispers breathlessly after some while with a smile on his lips. Klink just huffs like the answer is obvious and draws him in for another kiss.

This time, there's no hesitancy or uncertainty, there's only the tug of Klink clutching at the back of Hogan's shirt and hauling him close to kiss the life out of him. Clumsy in their affection, they find their way to Klink's bedroom.

________________

Everything is washed in pale moonlight when Hogan opens his eyes again and it takes awhile until he can make out more of the darkness than lines and shadows. He finds himself embedded on Klink's body, curled into the warmth and one hand dragged into the fine grey hair of Klink's chest. He draws in a deep breath and tilts his head slightly in order to press a kiss on Klink's skin.

"You have to go back," Klink says concerned with a sleep-drunk voice.

Hogan sighs and scoots a little away from him. There are some pillow's marks on Klink's cheeks and Hogan feels the irresistible urge to touch. The touch is tender, but not tentative, when he finally reaches for him.

"I haven't had my shower yet," he responds.

Klink leans over to kiss him as an answer. Hogan drags him half on top of him, locking Klink's legs in with his.  
  
"I'll tell them I had too much wine after another outstanding chess win and fell asleep on your couch."

"Or too much wine because you lost the game."

"Nah, I think I go with my story."

Klink slides off of him and turns Hogan's body with him so that they face each other.

"Tell me, will you be able to look me in the eye tomorrow?"

Hogan becomes instantly serious.

"Will, I will look at you the way I've done yesterday. I just know now what you hide underneath the uniform of yours."

Klink huffs.

Hogan continues, "We both know how to act, no one will ever suspect something."

"Maybe, hopefully," Klink says thoughtfully, "do you have plans for _after_?"

"Hmm, I thought you had planned all of it already. Oil business, armament industry, California, to name a few."

Hogan noses along his collarbone, inhales the line of his neck.

"I tested you. I tried to make you understand how I… how I feel about us." Klink mumbled the last words into Hogan's hair.

"I know Will, I know what you wanted."

"It's so dangerous. Just having these thoughts when I look at you," Klink sighs, "and on top of that you are the epitome of having a dangerous life. I don't want to be the reason anything happens to you."

He feels Klink place a whisper of a kiss to his hair.

"You won't," Hogan reassures, "we're too good for that."

"If you think so. You scheme like it's your oxygen. Do your magic."

"I will, but not now."

Hogan rolls back on his back and takes Klink with him who rests his head and one hand on his chest, teasing the dark hair he finds there.

"Promise me, after the war - when we have won, and I assure you we will win - I want to see what all the fuss about the iron eagle is about. I'll organize a plane and you will fly it."

Klink laughs.

"If we fly to California, I happily accept."

"Deal." Hogan responds and smiles. He runs his hand along Klink's spine, holding him comfortingly. He feels Klink fold around him, reaching out for his hand. Hogan presses his cheek against Klink's forehead and allows himself to think about if everything works out fine for once. Within minutes he succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
